What Can You Do
by Cookuallday
Summary: This is my first FF so tell me is its good... Max and the flock are free and they have a spy inside the School so they know most of their plans and many things that the world isn't supposed to know about, like the reason behind the mass kidnappings.


Riki's POV

WELL…I'm in a lab strapped to a bed with people poking and prodding my wings (YES, WINGS), so not a very good start to my day since this has been going on for a while (probably about 3 or 4 months). Well, anyway I should probably start from the beginning. I was at my house listening to my IPod when I heard a car roll up our driveway. Now, before you judge me and say it was irresponsible to open the door for a complete stranger I will say this, my PARENTS are like strangers to me since we are a well off family, SO they leave me alone at home a lot, so naturally I got ready to welcome them home only to open the door and get a sack thrown over my head and shoulders.

I regained consciousness after God knows how long but couldn't remember anything. When I opened my eyes all I could see was water and yet I could breathe. I felt a tinge near my shoulder blades and went to rub them and my fingers brushed on….feathers? I tried to turn around but couldn't since the tank of water was barely big enough for me when all of a sudden as I was thinking about how nice it would be to be free the glass creaked then a giant crack appeared which gave me a sudden pain in my stomach. Again I passed out but not before I saw that the glass had broken, but how?

Kellin's POV

"That stupid girl ruins EVERYTHING!" yelled my boss as though the world was against him which in a way it is. BTW I am an Eraser. A lupine-avian-human hybrid that is 50% human 25% wolf 25% bird. The main jobs of an Eraser are simple since most of them are only between the ages of 1 and 5 since the mutation mutates their growth (tongue twister much). I am not like the rest they are trained to kill I was a normal boy once and they can't take that away from me EVER! I morph quickly and silently and run up to the bar of the cage and say in my cocksure voice, "Hey, you want to get out of here I know some people that can help you." I waited there was no response I waited a few more minutes and finally heard a small voice say hesitantly, "yes, yes I do want to be free but how do I know you won't just report me? You are a monster!" with the last word she threw herself at the cage bars and tried bite the hand that I had laid against the bars. When she bit me it didn't hurt at first then t burned almost literally with pain.

Riki's POV

I really enjoyed it when I bit his hand, although I couldn't be sure if it was a guy or a girl since they all sound the same as Erasers, but anyway I enjoyed the sound of his screams. Wow, no I'm sounding really sadistic…. Oh well.

Max's POV

Flying above the clouds… the ultimate extreme sport want an adrenaline rush, tuck your wings in and dive-bomb straight down for a mile or more at a time and when you hit an updraft whip out your wings and WHOOSH away you go! Dang flying is the best sport in the world. CHHHHIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRPPPPPP! I sigh because I know what this call is going to be about. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Get somewhere where you won't be overheard," mutters my top secret informant

"Dude, I frickin flying no one is going to hear me" I say

"Good, I've got another one for you to pick up," Said my informant

"Where?" I ask because we hadn't had to pick anyone up for a while

"The School…." He says. I don't know if it's a premonition or anything but suddenly I feel cold bitterly cold…. "….you still there Max?"

"Yeah Kellin…"

54's POV

They shoved me in a cage with another bird kid a girl this time. I try to sit up but my head is pounding too much from the hangover that the crazy scientists induced.

"You okay," says the girl

"No of course I'm OK I just feel like my head is about to split open!" I scream acidly.

"Well I'm sorry for asking I was just about to ask if you needed more room," she snarls back. I sigh because I know she could be a spy and yet I can't help but like her because she tried to be nice.

"Ya know I'm sorry I….just…am tired," I finished a little lamely. She sighed

"Aren't we all" she grumbled. And I decide to take a chance.

"Do you want to get out of here or what?" I whisper as though I'm simply asking her to scoot over.

"Yeah but we can't get out of here," She starts to cry, "I've missed my mom and dad soooo much."

"Well, we can help you," I said encouragingly

"You and who else."

"Kellin."


End file.
